Agadoo
by DissertationCanWait
Summary: Finn's leavers prom. (Smutty sex warning)


He found her in the 6th form common room, tucked up in the corner with an open text book on her lap, working away with a frown of concentration. He'd been going out with her for just under a year, yet his heart still fluttered whenever he clocked her. He felt the pleasant warmth expand further in his chest as he approached her, the mere anticipation of seeing and talking to her enough to give him a buzz.

"Rae Rae." he called as he neared her, Rae looking up, her quizzical expression stretching into a cheery grin.

"Hiya." she beamed, Finn taking a seat next to her and throwing his arm around her shoulders to gather her to him, landing a kiss on her cheek before pulling away, his arm pressing against hers as they leaned into each other.

"What ya doing?" he asked.

"Bloody French. I'm so bollocks at it it's unreal."

Finn huffed out a chuckle, looking down at the pages with a frown of his own. He hadn't taken any languages, never having a knack for them. Rae had taken French and she was pretty good, but then Finn couldn't tell the difference. She sounded sexy whenever she spoke it, and sometimes he'd get her to speak the language whenever they were getting hot and heavy. He had no idea what she was saying, but it was probably along the lines of: "I would like to buy a quiche."

"Did ya see the poster on the bulletin board this mornin'? For leavers prom?" he asked, Rae nodding before her eyes widened.

"You're not going, are ya?" she asked, her mouth quirking in amusement.

"I was thinking about it. Might be a laugh." Finn shrugged, Rae laughing and shaking her head.

"You're coming wimme if I do." Finn continued, deadly serious. Rae laughed harder and Finn fought back a grin.

"What?" Finn asked, his voice high pitched. His repressed grin flashed across his face as he looked at his amused girlfriend, unable to help himself.

"Finn, you do know what 6th form leavers proms at this school are like, don't ya? I mean, you do know how colossally lame they are…" Rae explained, still smiling incredulously.

"Yeah but…" Finn looked around, before leaning close to Rae and to say something quietly in her ear.

"…me and some of the lads have got somethin' planned."

"What?" Rae whispered back.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't ya." Finn said as he pulled away, Rae huffing out a sigh and slouching a bit.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she moaned, but Finn could tell by the softness of her eyes that she was secretly happy he'd asked, or demanded, as the case had been. He shook his head slowly with a lopsided grin.

"I know it'll probably be shit, but, we'll make it fun. It's not like year 11 prom, it's a bit more casual, bit more easy going, I reckon."

"Yeah. Maybe it'll be alright." Rae mused, her attention back on her text book. Finn watched as she wrote a few sentences before Rae looked back up, a thought visibly entering her mind.

"Does this mean I'll have to buy a dress?" she asked.

"Ya don't have to. I don't mind what ya wear." Finn answered, truthfully. She could arrive on his arm in a bin bag for all he cared, just as long as she was there.

"No, I gotta wear a dress. All the girls that go have to wear dresses, and the guys have got to wear suits. Says so on the poster." she reminded, jerking her head to the bulletin board.

"I can spring for ya dress if that's what's bothering ya…"

"No! Don't be daft. It's not like I need to get a ridiculous, pouffy ball gown; I'll just get something simple. Classy." she pondered, looking up into space as Finn scanned her profile with hidden adoration.

"What colour tie'll you be wearing?" she asked. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to wear. He only had one nice suit though, reserved for formal occasions. Suppose the decision would be an easy one.

"Black." he replied.

"Black dress it is, then." Rae said with a nod, sharing a smile with Finn before ducking her head once more.

"Right, I'll let ya get on. You coming to the pub tonight?" Finn asked, moving to stand. Rae nodded with another smile, Finn leaning forward to give her a goodbye peck before standing and moving away.

"Bonjour." he said, laughing as Rae did.

"It's 'au revoir' you doughnut." she chuckled out.

"Whatever." Finn said, grinning. He kept looking back as he made his way out, Rae not moving her amused smile from his retreating form until she was out of view.

—-

"Bloody hell, Finn. It's a good job I'm wearing tights." Finn heard Rae say from behind him. He'd turned to prop his helmet on the back of his scooter, ready to dismount and make his way to Rae's front door, but it seemed she'd already come outside when she saw him pull up. He turned to face her, taking a few moments to fully register how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a black dress, a floaty skirt falling just below her knees. The short sleeves were slightly opaque with a pattern embroidered into them, maybe flowers, and it was low cut enough to make the most of her more than impressive cleavage, much to Finn's appreciation. She'd curled her hair so it fell on her face in thick ringlets, and as Finn walked closer to her, he noticed she had a bit of make-up on, grey eye shadow and mascara with some light lipstick, subtle enough for him to know Izzy had nothing to do with it.

"You look dead nice." Finn said, frustrated at his inability to articulate her beauty in more imaginative terms. He wasn't exactly a poet.

"Not for much longer if you have anything to do with it!" she said, jerking her head towards the scooter. Finn turned to look at it before facing Rae.

"Dad's using the car…were you expecting a limo or something?"

"God no…" she said with a snarl. "…horse and carriage, obviously!" she joked, Finn beaming in response.

"We'll do that for your leavers do, yeah?" he said as they moved towards the bike.

"Fine!" she sighed in mock brattishness.

Finn handed Rae her helmet. "Took me ages to do my hair…" she muttered, Finn telling her to shut up teasingly, shaking his head and smiling before putting on his own helmet. Rae hitched her skirt before mounting the scooter, the fabric of her dress gathered in her hands as she wrapped her arms around Finn.

Finn's scooter was his favourite mode of transportation, and although he felt kind of bad for messing up Rae's hair, he didn't see the point of having her next to him in a limo when he could have her arms around him like this, her body pressed flush against his back and her smiling face resting on his shoulder. Nothing could beat it.

Archie wasn't going to be there, too busy revising for exams, apparently, but Chloe had been asked to go by Davie Thomas, so they'd see her there at some point. Finn would also be meeting up with a few of his mates from P.E, some of whom he'd planned the end of year prank with.

They got to the venue - Blackstones Social Club, which was a dive to say the least. A couple of his mates, Ben and Tom, were waiting outside the building, walking over to the couple and nodding out a hello.

"You guys know Rae, yeah?" Finn said, gesturing to her. The two nodded, saying hello to her as Finn held her hand, Rae throwing them an 'Alright?'

The lads were irked to find Mr Protherow at the door, checking jackets and bags for booze and drugs. Ben and Tom went first, both sighing in annoyance with every bottle the teacher removed from them. Finn could sense Rae eye him nervously, and he squeezed her hand, sharing a smile with her as they neared Mr Jobsworth.

"Nelson, empty your pockets." he said bluntly as they approached. He did so with his own huff of annoyance, the outer ones at least, but Mr Jobsworth wasn't having any of it, immediately pulling his blazer open to check his inside pocket. Finn rolled his eyes as he picked out the bottle of vodka he had stashed there. The teacher turned to Rae, who spread her arms out, indicating she didn't have a bag on her.

"Alright, you can go through. Nelson…I've got my eye on you." he warned, Finn not looking at him as he lead Rae inside. They'd reached the rest of his friends in the function room, all descending into grumpy moaning, immediately.

"It's bullshit! We're all 18, we can have a fuckin' drink if we want. What's the harm?" Finn's friend Will moaned.

"Ya need booze to make the night actually good…I mean look at this place. It's pathetic." Finn added, his friends murmuring in agreement. He jerked as he felt Rae tug on his arm, watched how she gestured for him to follow her. He let her lead him to a dark corner, giving him a wicked smile before gesturing down to her boobs.

"I've got a little present for ya…down there…" she said, eyebrows wiggling as she pointed at her cleavage. Finn felt himself smirk wickedly in response, Rae looking around him to check if the coast was clear before Finn did the same. He pushed his hand down under her dress, Rae continuing to smirk as he felt around, obviously taking his time. He felt something hard and suspiciously bottle shaped in her bra, pulling it out and inspecting it. It was a bottle of vodka, the same as the bottle previously taken from Finn. He couldn't help but swell with pride amidst his horniness, hoping to convey his admiration in a kiss. Rae smirked against his mouth, Finn grinning as he pulled back.

"It's just for us, though." she said with a wink. Finn nodded, slipping it in his jacket and giving Rae one last peck before leading her back to the others. His friends' dates had joined them, and Finn recognised a couple of them as girls he'd previously got off with. He suddenly felt worried that they'd give Rae a hard time, but then he remembered how far she'd come, how any dirty looks or comments Rae received didn't even touch her after months of coming to terms with it. He couldn't help but think, still brimming with pride, that none of the other girls would have thought to stash booze in their bra, or wouldn't stand with his friends and join in with the banter.

They stood in a small circle, Rae cracking jokes with the others and making the blokes howl, his mates' girlfriends just standing there uselessly. Finn didn't only have a girlfriend, he had a best friend, too, the whole package - somebody entertaining and fun, game for a laugh but impossibly sexy at the same time. They had an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't dance, not with the utter crap that was currently being doled out by a dodgy looking DJ with the mullet and a lazy eye. Finn felt lucky once again as he noticed his friends being dragged to the dance floor, looking less than pleased as they danced with a hidden grimace. Rae simply lead Finn to a the long sofa lining the back of the room, sitting next to him and taking the piss out of the proceedings.

"Look at your mates. You just know what they're thinking, don't ya? 'This better get me a shag.'" Rae quipped, Finn laughing as they continued to watch their fellow students.

"I swear to god, if Agadoo comes on, I'm leaving." Rae continued, crossing her arms.

"Just you wait." Finn said, reminding Rae about the prank he had planned, Rae smiling in excitement. She let out a laugh, Finn smiling back at her devilishly. They saw Chloe, also on the dance floor with Davie, both of them giving her a wave. She came over to them soon after.

"Didn't think you two would be seen dead here!" Chloe said.

"Won't be long until we actually do die, I reckon." Rae said, and Finn suddenly felt bad. He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the floor. Rae shuffled closer to him, the pressure of her body against his an assurance, he was sure.

"How's it going with Davie?" Rae asked.

"S'alright. He's a bit handsy, but he's so fit, so I can forgive him." she said with a wink and a smile. "You should come and have a dance!"

"Fuck no." Rae and Finn said in unison. Chloe sighed, hands on her hips.

"Right well, I'm not gonna stand here and talk to you grumpy sods, I'm off back to the land of the living." she said, turning on her heel and rejoining Davie.

"Rae…if you wanna go, just say, yeah? I don't want-"

"Don't be daft, I'm alright! I'm with you, aren't I." she said, leaning in to peck him. She leaned back, Finn following her and slinging his arm around her shoulder, tangling her hair in his fingers and playing with it gently, relieved that she wasn't having a completely miserable time of it.

They continued to chat and take the piss, Rae leaving briefly to get them a couple of glasses of coke, Finn sneaking in a snifter of vodka into both before they sat and drank, continuing their easy banter. Finn's friends came and went, glad of a brief escape. They all commented on how Finn had managed to get away with not dancing, clearly jealous, before eventually being dragged back onto the dance floor.

Suddenly, Rae and Finn both tensed as they heard the start of Babylon Zoo's 'Spaceman' start to play before sharing a wide grin.

"Fucking typical." Rae commented, shaking her head. "Of course he'd have something this dire in his collection."

"C'mon." Finn said without hesitation, putting his glass on the table and standing, tugging at Rae's hand.

"You've got to be joking." Rae said, looking at him wide eyed. Finn shook his head. The dance floor had cleared a bit, people not sure how to dance to something so downbeat, but not slow enough to warrant a slow dance. Finn didn't even think about it, didn't care that they might look like knobs - it'd be a laugh.

Rae let out a chuckle before complying, Finn leading her out to the dance floor and taking her to the middle. His hands snaked under her arms, holding her upper back, Rae resting her hands on his waist as they swayed in time for the tempo, Rae grinning in amusement all the while. She shook her head.

"I can't believe you're making me dance to this utter toss." she scolded.

"We can't not. It's our song." Finn said, Rae letting out a hearty laugh.

"Oh god, it is isn't it." she said, wincing, Finn chucking before pressing their foreheads together, nuzzling her nose before pulling back, relishing her bashful grin.

"You'll never be able to live this down, ya know." she commented, nodding her head to his giggling friends, wolf whistling and taking the piss from the sidelines.

"Like I give a shit. School's over now, anyway. I'm free."

"Lucky bastard." she said, although he saw something flash into her eyes, concern, or maybe fear, he wasn't sure. She'd buried it as soon as it occurred, pulling Finn away from the floor as the song finished, flashing a V at his friends. They sat back in their seats, still chuckling occasionally.

Finn's attention was distracted by his mate Shaun, who was waving at him from the front door.

"I'll be back in a sec." Finn said, leaving Rae and going to see what was happening. It was Shaun and a couple of others who he'd planned the end of year prank with, but he suddenly felt his heart sink as he noticed the apologetic look on Shaun's face.

"It's not happening, mate." he said as Finn reached him.

"Why not?" Finn asked, annoyed.

"I tried to get the goat into the van, but he got spooked and ran off. Rob caught him but he got bitten. It were pretty nasty, actually…"

Finn sighed. "Fuck's sake. Where's the goat now?"

Shaun shrugged. "Fuck knows. But listen…I think I've got a plan B."

—-

"What's up?" Rae asked, standing as Finn approached.

"Prank's off." Finn mumbled.

"Fuck. What were ya gonna do?" she asked, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Mate o' mine's Dad's got a goat. We were going to sneak him in. Sounds a bit shit when you say it out loud…" he admitted, Rae giggling.

"I'm sure it would have been hilarious." she soothed, Finn wondering if she was being sarcastic.

"Oh fuck's sake…really?" Finn jumped slightly at Rae's outburst, suddenly registering that 'Agadoo' had started to play. The crowd on the dance floor started to cheer as Rae groaned, shaking her head pitifully. Finn locked eyes with Shaun on the other side of the room, giving him a slight nod, figuring now was the perfect time to execute 'plan b'.

Finn quickly lead Rae near the exit.

"Where're we going?" Rae asked, Finn pausing once they'd reached the door. He beckoned for Rae to look at the dance floor, counting in his mind. Rae continued to look bemused as she watched the dancers, before jolting slightly as she heard a hiss. Finn felt cold water hit him, the dancing sixth formers all screaming and shouting as the water from the fire safety sprinklers hit them. Finn smiled as he watched them panic, the song stopping as the DJ's already dodgy equipment short circuited. He looked at Rae, who's face was stretched into an excited grin, her eyes wide.

"Brilliant." she said, Finn grinning before leading Rae outside before the others followed suit. He heard Mr Protherow shout his name as he made his way to leave.

"Quick!" Rae laughed as they noticed him hot on their heels, the couple running hand in hand to Finn's scooter and putting their helmets on like lightning, the students all pouring out of the building, soaked to the skin. The livid Mr Protherow had almost reached them before Finn pulled away, the pair laughing hysterically, high on adrenaline.

Finn didn't want the night to end. It had only just begun in his mind, and he thought of all the places he could take Rae. He wanted to go somewhere private, somewhere secluded…then he remembered, the farm he'd went to when he was looking for a farm animal to 'borrow' a while ago…there was a hill overlooking a part of Stamford, had quite a nice view from what he could remember. The evening was still light as they were in the middle of summer, so the area was easy enough to rediscover.

There was a wall at the top of the hill, and Finn left his scooter on the side of the road on the adjoining field before leading Rae the rest of the way on foot, reaching it soon enough. Finn had been right; Stamford wasn't the prettiest of places, granted, but you could see quite a bit of it from where they'd chosen to stop. He could see the social club in the distance, but couldn't make out anything specific. Despite being high up, they were hidden enough to not be seen by prying eyes, the farmer who owned the land living on the other side of the woods. There wasn't any live stock nearby, so Finn knew it wasn't likely they'd be disturbed.

Rae began to shiver as they sat down on the grass, the warm evening air not enough to keep the chill from her. Finn took off his jacket, covering her shoulders with it and rubbing them before sitting down next to her.

"Thanks." she smiled, resting her back against the wall. Finn followed suit, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie, his damp clothes clinging to his skin. Rae's hair was all over the place, frizzy, some strands clinging to her cheeks and jaw. Her make-up had run, the ink of her mascara spread under her right eye. Finn looked at her cleavage, which was still shining slightly with moisture. He cleared his throat, feeling a throb in his groin at the sight.

"You won't be able to pull any shit like that when you're workin', ya know." Rae said, still grinning.

"You sound like my Dad." Finn grumbled, Rae pulling his jacket tighter around her with a chuckle. Rae had asked him what his plans were a couple of months before, and he honestly had none. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He enjoyed sport, P.E being his best subject, but he didn't know if he could feasibly go anywhere with that. His parents had been nagging him to go to Uni, but he didn't want to do a course just for the sake of it. He wanted to be passionate about the subject, to at least like it if nothing else. Rae hadn't be pressuring him, which he loved her for. She took him for who he was, not expecting anything from him. He couldn't help but have an in built need to impress her, though, knowing she was a bright girl. If ever he wanted to prove that he could apply himself, it would be for her, the one person who didn't demand it from him. Even if he did know what he wanted to do, the thought of leaving her made his throat constrict. He didn't want to be in a different place to her, a different city. They didn't spend every waking moment together as it was, but he needed to know that she was there, a few minutes walk away at least. He remembered one particularly heated fight with his parents, where they'd asked him out right if his reluctance to apply to Uni had anything to do with Rae. When he hadn't answered, his Mum had begun talking about how 'first relationships sometimes don't work out' and how 'people lose touch' and Finn wouldn't hear any of it. His parents were really fond of Rae, he knew, but sometimes it seemed they didn't quite comprehend how deep his feelings ran for her, how it wasn't just some teenage puppy love he was feeling. It was the real thing, he knew it, and he would do everything in his power not to lose the girl beside him.

"It's lovely up here." Rae commented, shifting closer to Finn and resting their heads together, reaching out to link her hand with his.

"Sorry tonight was a bust." Finn said.

"It wasn't. I had a really great time - sure, the thing itself was a load of bollocks but, you were there so, it was fun." she reasoned. Finn closed his eyes, listening to Rae's breathing for a while, their damp hair pressed together.

"What have you got in here…?" Rae began, shifting up and frowning down into the inside pocket of Finn's suit jacket. She reached her hand in, Finn's heart skipping a beat as she pulled out a small blue box. He hadn't forgotten it was there, but he didn't want to give it to her this way. He supposed her finding it herself wasn't so bad, as it eradicated the whole 'awkward exchange' situation that Finn always dreaded.

Rae turned the box in her hands.

"It's for you. Just a little something." Finn said, Rae looking up at him tenderly before opening the box, holding her breath. Inside was a silver necklace with a small, simple heart pendant. It had put Finn in mind of her favourite earrings, and he bought it thinking it'd match them.

"I know you're not too keen on jewellery, but I wanted to get ya something special. I dunno." Finn said sheepishly, shrugging before looking down at his hands.

"It's really nice." Rae said thickly, Finn looking back at her in time to see her well up. He held his breath as she turned the pendant in her hand, noticing something on the back. She brought it closer to her eyes, squinting to get a better look before her face crumpled, a tear spilling out.

"Oh Finn…" she gushed. He'd had the pendant engraved with a simple 'R&F'. He'd bought the necklace after he had the argument with his parents. It had spooked him, he couldn't deny it, and he wanted to get something for Rae to symbolise that he was serious, that this wasn't just some casual, passing romance. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that wherever he went, he wanted Rae at his side. Almost as if Rae had been reading his thoughts, she leaned over to kiss him, love and adoration pulsing from her in waves. They parted, but only slightly, Rae pressing her forehead against his. She whispered against his lips, his head cupped in her hands, her necklace cold against his cheek as he caressed her shoulders.

"I want you to be happy and I want you to do whatever you wanna do, whatever it is…but I also wanna be there. I wanna stay close by, ya know…because the thought of you leaving this town without me…"

She let out a snob, her breath shaky. Finn pulled back to kiss her cheek before pulling her to him completely, holding her close, their heads on each other's shoulders as they embraced.

"I ain't going anywhere without ya, Rae. It's you and me. End of."

"Promise?" she asked wetly, holding him tighter to her. He moved the tip of his finger to the skin exposed at the top of her back, writing 'U + ME' slowly. She pulled back, kissing him once again before gazing into his eyes, suddenly looking conflicted.

"What?" Finn asked quietly. She kept her eyes on him as she spoke, looking at him like with an expression of far off wonder.

"Sometimes, it scares me…how I feel about you. It freaks me out sometimes, because I love you so much I could just burst. Sometimes I think I shouldn't be as happy as I am with you, that something has to go wrong, that there has to be a catch." she shook her head, looking down. Finn knew exactly what she meant, because he felt the same. Maybe it was because he was a natural cynic, but he instinctively assumed that there had to be a downside to loving Rae, a price he had to pay for being happy.

"I know. Sometimes I think that an'all…but maybe we'll be lucky? Maybe everything'll be alright." Finn mused, not having all the answers making him feel impossibly small. Rae looked at him once more, smiling, her cheeks tear streaked.

"I hope so." she said, looking down at the necklace in her hands and moving to unclasp it. Finn took it from her once she had, kneeling up to put it on her. He stroked the skin of her neck after he did so before leaning forward to plant a kiss where his hand had been. Rae turned her head, Finn meeting her lips with his and kissing her from behind. She followed suit, the pair soon kneeling on the grass, their kiss intensifying along with their hold on one another. Finn noticed Rae's eyes had darkened in arousal when they surfaced for air, both panting before plunging back into another kiss, Rae's hands gripping the fabric of Finn's shirt.

"Do you have…" Rae breathed, Finn nodding quickly before laying her down. He felt Rae unbutton his shirt as they kissed, jumping slightly as her cold hands snaked under the white cotton to caress his body.

"Sorry." she said, the word muffled against his mouth as she jerked her hands away. He could only grunt in response, pushing her departing hands back into the folds of his shirt, his body warming up soon enough. She moaned as he hitched her dress, hands gliding across her thighs as he pushed the skirt higher and higher. He parted his lips from hers, leaving her breathing heavily as he pressed kisses on her neck and chest, taking in the goosebumped and cold flesh of her exposed cleavage between his lips. Her hands found his hair, her fingers running through it insistently, Finn's head bobbing as her chest rose with panting breaths. He moved back to retrieve a condom from his wallet, taking the opportunity to look down at Rae, skin red from his lips and hair spread around her on the grass. She kept her eyes fixed on his in-between scanning his body. She licked her lips involuntarily as she took him in, Finn putting the condom on the ground beside them before moving to wedge his fingers underneath the hem of her tights. Rae lifted herself slightly so Finn could pull them down halfway before taking his time to remove them from her completely, stroking the skin of her legs once he had. He locked eyes with Rae before leaning down, kissing her knee, making Rae giggle, before moving to gently kiss some of her scars, his lips wandering to her inner thigh and making her tremble and moan in his grasp. He felt her tug at him, wanting him to meet her lips once more. Her kiss was near punishing, her tongue pushing into his mouth, Finn struggling to keep up momentarily before matching her rhythm, blindly removing her pants before cupping himself, already hard. Rae pressed her hand against his, making to caress him through the fabric of his trousers. Finn moved his hand, locking eyes with Rae as she rubbed him with increasing firmness. He bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes tight at the sensation, his need for her increasing, becoming too much for him to bear. He crashed his hand on top of hers as he continued to buck into her hand, guiding her to caress him firmer still despite the fear that he'd cum in his boxers.

"Rae…" he said, shaky and gruff, his breath coming out ragged, as was hers. Her expression was serious and intense, her eyes hardening. She lifted her head to meet his lips, her other hand on the back of his neck to steady him and keep him in place as she brought him to the edge. He moved his hand between her thighs, wanting to move her along as he knew he wouldn't last long if Rae continued the way she was going. He pressed his thumb against her clit, Rae letting on a moan immediately at the pressure, pushing into him further. He thought he was going to blow but he stopped Rae's hand just in time, pushing it above her head and pressing her wrist against the grass as he pushed a finger into her, Rae cursing and tightening around him. He wasn't sure he could last much longer, and he could see by the need in Rae's eyes that she wanted him just as much. He moved his hand from her wrist to unzip his trousers, Rae feeling around for the condom beside them before opening the packet, helping pull Finn's trousers down before slipping it on him, Finn closing his eyes once more as he tried to keep control. He removed his hand from her, Rae guiding him towards her, impatient, Finn's hands gripping the grass on either side of her head as he entered her, both groaning in unison as they released any hint of restraint. He tried to start slow, but their collective need for each other proved too much, and his pace quickened, encouraged by Rae pushing against him, her eyes practically black as she gazed up at him in unshielded adulation. Finn moved a hand to the top of her thigh, pushing her dress higher before returning his hand to the grass, his moans becoming more desperate and broken as he neared his orgasm.

"Rae…I can't…" he whispered out jaggedly, yanking the grass out of the soil as he gripped it hard. He let out a cry, pushing into her as deep as he could as his climax ripped through him, the sound of the grass ripping deafening as all his senses heightened for a split second, the feel of Rae's hands caressing his back under his shirt burning his skin, his head flying back before hanging as he caught his breath. Rae hadn't got there, their foreplay ensuring Finn wouldn't last long. He pulled out as he moved back, returning his thumb to her exposed clitoris and rubbing it hard as he watched her hungrily, glad to not have any distractions as she bucked and squirmed, moaning in short, shaky bursts.

"Does that feel good, Rae?" Finn asked, still breathless, his voice deep and low. She nodded quickly, looking almost feverish as she writhed on the grass. Finn could feel himself hardening all over again at the sight, licking his lips as he looked down at her.

"You're so fucking beautiful." he breathed, not sure if Rae heard him. His orgasms always loosened his tongue, and he could better verbalise his feelings when his emotional instincts reached the surface and his inhibitions were dramatically lowered.

Her moans were rising in volume and length, and he could see her physically force herself to open her eyes and look up at him, knowing how much she liked to watch him as she came, just like he loved to watch her. He felt her tighten around his thumb, Rae arching her back as she called out, covering her mouth with her hand. Finn pulled it away with his free hand quick as a flash, linking their fingers together as he leaned over her further, Rae's grip on him painful as she rode it out. She relaxed onto the grass, Rae's grip slackening as her cries echoed away, Finn removing his hand and leaning forward to kiss her, Rae cupping his cheeks as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, firmly. He parted from her, moving away and kneeling, removing the condom and tucking himself away, sharing a sheepish smile with Rae, who let out a dazed chuckle, sitting up. She had grass in her hair, which was now wilder still. She stood and pulled up her tights with a groan as Finn buttoned his shirt before sitting back in his previous position. He leaned over to grab his jacket, damp from water and sweat. He breathed it in briefly when Rae was looking away to adjust herself, knowing that any future formal events he attended will be a lot more enjoyable with this memory under his belt. He pulled out his tobacco from his jacket and began rolling a cigarette, Rae sitting down beside him with a contented sigh, linking her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he leaned into her, could feel the smile eminating from her despite being unable to see it. Night had fallen fully as they had sex, neither of them noticing. Finn smoked next to Rae, both in silence, just enjoying the post orgasm glow. He could see her adjust the necklace from the corner of his eye before she sighed.

Fuck jobs. Fuck uni. She was what it was all about. Rae made him happy, happier than he'd ever thought possible. He didn't know where he was headed and he didn't really care; the only thing he knew was, if Rae was around, he'd be alright.


End file.
